


Always there

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Cara gets to the root of something bothering her boyfriend Miles this is during the ending of the season 2 finale sadly the last episode ever of the show since it got cancelled
Relationships: Cara Bloom/Miles Finer





	Always there

“Things won’t ever be the same”Cara said to Miles 

“I think the both of us could use fresh clean slate”Miles replies 

The two were slowly rekindling their old relationship 

Transitioning from exes to dating again hasn’t exactly been easy for neither of them 

“I always loved you”Miles wasn’t shy in his affection towards the brunette 

“You were always there for me when I needed you”Cara looked into his eyes 

“I would have gone crazy during Ali’s treatment and surgery if it wasn’t for you”Miles whispered 

“I know you feel guilty over not being there for her when we got stuck in the subway”Cara replies 

“When I was at the hospital part of me felt like I failed my sister”Miles knew it probably sounded irrational 

“You aren’t a bad brother”She said to him 

“I missed something so important”Miles says to her


End file.
